


I Won't Grow Up

by GameCentralStation



Series: Part Of The Story {Reader Inserts} [1]
Category: Disney Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short, Tinker Bell actually likes you lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCentralStation/pseuds/GameCentralStation
Summary: You wish that you didn't have to grow up and face the real world. Someone hears your pleas. {This is a one-shot so it's SUPER short}





	

You got home from your job at {workplace} late, as always. Even though you were only 16, you were saving money for a car and college, and working late hours at your job helped. Luckily, it was within walking distance, and it was a Saturday, and you reached your house in about 20 minutes. When you walked into your house, your mom was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. You walked over to her, said hello and goodnight, then walked up to your room. Your dad was already asleep, and you walked up to your room. Once you changed into your pajamas and brushed your teeth, you walked back into your room, sat on your window seat and opened the French windows, looking out at the bright stars and the moon in the clear, cloudless sky.

"I can't believe I'm already saving up for college. Time is going by too fast." you murmur to yourself as you watch the stars twinkle brightly, as if waving hello to you.

"I don't want to go to college. I don't want to have to let go of fairytailes, and being childish. I wish I could just avoid growing up and stay sitting on this window seat forever." you say dreamily as you lean your head onto your folded arms and admire Big Ben in the distance. You yawned suddenly and realized how tired you were. Work really tuckered you out today, and the fatigue hit you like a brick wall as you sat on your window seat. You walked over to your canopy bed and climbed underneath the warm covers, snuggling up and falling into a dream-filled slumber.

~About two hours later~

"Shh, Tink, be quiet!" a voice, which sounds like a teenage boy, harshly whispers to another person, who you assume to be Tink. You keep your eyes closed but listen closely to the person, trying not to panic knowing there's at least two strangers in your room. You hear a tinkling sound, like tiny bells, and smile to yourself. As a child, you would always hear that sound while you played outside, though you never knew what it was.

"Tink, let me wake her up! I'm the one who found her, so I should get to tell her." the voice of the boy whispers again to Tink, and you start to panic internally.

Wake me up? Why are two strangers in my room, about to wake me up?, you think as you keep your eyes closed and try to even your breathing so it seems like you're still asleep. You almost scream out loud when you feel a hand gently shaking your shoulder.

"Hey, wake up. C'mon, wake up!" you hear a voice whisper right by your ear and your eyes shoot open. You can't help the scream that escapes your lips as a red-headed boy appears right in front of you.

"Who are you?!" you cry as you wrap your comforter around yourself, as if it could protect you from the strange boy.

"Why, my name is Peter Pan! I'm here to take you to Neverland!" the boy cries and poses with his hands on his hips and his chin lifted high. But what shocks and amazes you most is that the boy strikes this pose...in midair.

"You're...flying?! How are you doing that?" you ask incredulously.

"It's easy! All it takes is faith, trust, and...uh..." Peter trails off and scratches his head in thought. You see a light fly up next to Peter, and as you look closer, you realize it's a fairy. She has blonde hair in a messy bun, a green leaf dress, and green leaf shoes with little cotton balls on the toes. You hear the same jingling of bells and realize it's sound of the fairy talking.

"Right! Pixie dust!" Peter says to the fairy.

"Pixie dust?" you ask. Peter nods and grabs the fairy by the wings, holding her over your head.

"Ok, Tinkerbell, let her have it!" Peter encourages and Tinkerbell shakes her head and crosses her tiny arms.

"Wait, that's the Tink you were talking to earlier?" you ask and Peter nods, letting Tink's wings go. She drops down onto your dresser and sends Peter a glare. You bend down to eye level with the top of the dresser and look at the fairy. She sends a glare your way, but you can only smile in fascination at her.

"Peter, she's so....pretty. Look at her." you whisper in awe. Tink's glare melts away to a look of confusion and she stands up and brushes her dress off.

"Hello, Tinkerbell." you say and hold a finger out for her to shake. She grabs your finger with her hand and gently shakes it, then smiles at you.

"So, Tink, whaddya say? Wanna help get her to Neverland?"


End file.
